1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for display, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been widely used portable equipment which may reproduce content data such as images and voices. The above portable equipment stores content data and a search database through which a user searches content data. For example, a node corresponding to an artist name of content data, a node corresponding to an album name of content data, and a node corresponding to a title of content data are hierarchically stored in the search database. In the portable equipment, text information such as an artist name and an album name, which are corresponding to one of the above nodes is displayed when a user searches content data. The user may search the content data by selecting a desired artist name, or an album name among the displayed ones, and by following the hierarchical structure.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-018794 has disclosed a display method in which, when content data is searched, jacket photographs, instead of the album name and the title of the above-described content data, of an album and content data are displayed. When content data is searched, it is effective to display a jacket photograph as described in the present display method, because the jacket photograph may remember the content of an album, or content data, which is corresponding to the jacket photograph, to a user.